generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
African Resource Rush
The African Resource Rush was a global powerplay between the superpowers of the world trying to control much of Africa in order to mine their valuable minerals and resources. The whole colonization started when the European Continental Alliance launched their Operation Nemesis against North Africa, after which the United States of America, the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China chalked off the continent for their use. Background After the Global War on Terror and the European Insurrection of 2028, the Global Liberation Army retreated down south to Africa, where they established their base of operations. From 2028 to 2037, the governments of North Africa served the GLA with utmost confidence, as the dictators figureatively bathed in wealth the GLA had looted and accumulated through their years of pillage. In 2034, the European Continental Alliance, or ECA, was formed after the European Union had failed. In order to prove their power to the rest of the world and secure the borders to the south, while also grabbing some precious resources along the way. This whole escapade was known as Operation 'Nemesis'. Realizing the value of controlling Africa and her resources, many other superpowers arrived fast and struck their claims in the other valuable regions. Neo-colonialism After the ECA had secured the countries of North Africa and the GLA believed to retreat further south into the Congo, the Chinese were the second to arrive. The PRC utilized brute force in order to subjugate the destabilized regions of the Horn of Africa and north of that, Somalia, Ethiopia, Sudan, Egypt, Eritrea and Djibouti. The population were very much against the Chinese's use of violent tactics, especially in Mogadishu, where the insurgency escalated when the PLA deployed miniature nuclear weapons against the rebels. Not wanting to let the Chinese juggernaut claim all the resource, the United States of America made sure they received a piece of the cake too. The US settled in the south and west, through business magnates and conglomerates, that secured deals with the governments of Africa, allowing the United States to have military presence there. The ECA responded by forming the Maghreb Union, a union between some of the North African countries first proposed back during the Cold War. The revitalized Russian Federation had now re-emerged as a superpower on the global scale and also set their sights to Africa. Before the Chinese were able to take them, the Russian fleet arrived in Kenya and Tanzania, securing deals with the local governments, and later moved into South Sudan, where the GLA still had a strong military presence. An anti-insurgency proxy-war began, with both the Russians and the GLA poking each others' back from time to time, much to the dismay of the local populace. This would later lead to the Russians' defeat in Africa. Meanwhile, the three countries of Kenya, Tanzania and Madagascar had consolidated themselves and formed the so-called East African Confederation, a loose military and economic union between the countries in order to withstand the pressure from the GLA to the west and the PRC to the north. The EAC believed this whole Resource Rush to be neo-colonialism and neo-imperialism, and that it would only get worse if foreign powers would control Africa again. Russian President Suvorov decided to help the countries by striking a deal with them. The leaders agreed and allowed the Russians to station military troops in the Confederation member states in order to protect against the GLA. However, the local population believed the Russian agreement was a betrayal on the government's part. Protests and riots emerged against the Russian 'occupation' of the EAC, which culminated with the so-called Tanga Massacre were a gung-ho Russian general ordered his troops to open fire on the protestors. Both the government and the population pushed against the Russians and they were forced to end their agreement and retreat into South Sudan, where the Russians were under attack by the GLA. Due to an overabundance of troops and shortage of supplies, many camps and bases near the border with the Congo fell to GLA insurgents. Without a proper military to justify their claims in Africa, the Chinese put pressure on the Russian-controlled governments in Egypt and Sudan. By the end of 2041, Russia had lost so many forces to the GLA they were forced to pull away from Africa completely. China was quick to sweep in and claim the leaderless regions the Russians left behind. In 2043, the Russians returned to Africa in limited numbers when Madagascar leased some minor port facilities to them. Operational zones All four occupiers of Africa all have their own respective zones. By 2045, around two thirds of North Africa was controlled by the European Continental Alliance, while the rest was controlled by the Chinese and Americans. Nearly all of Central Africa, from the Gold Coast to Mozambique, is controlled by the GLA or pro-GLA supporters. The south is pretty much dominated by the United States and their client states, while the Horn of Africa - especially Somalia - is under strict military occupation by the PLA while Sudan and Egypt enjoys a beneficial Chinese-controlled government. After the Russian retreat, the ECA, the US and China were the only superpowers controlling Africa excluding the newly created East African Federation. However, the Congo, dubbed 'The Zone' by many people, officially referred to as terra nullius by the United Nations, is under complete control of Anwar Sulaymaan, the supreme leader of the Global Liberation Army. There, according to eye-witnesses, rebels, insurgents, mercenaries and all kind of bad people live a lawless life, free from the other superpowers. The rebels are so well organized in The Zone that neither the US nor the ECA have even attempted to invade the Congo, and not even the Chinese want to torch the forest with their napalm because of the PR storm they would receive afterwards. Sulaymaan also wants to keep the forest alive, either because it provides them cover - the most believed theory in Europe and America - or that he really cares for the wildlife - believed so by pro-GLA organizations and some nature activists. Many have created conspiracies regarding The Zone, believing the US does not want to invade it because they store all their secret weapons there, or that Sulaymaan lives in a giant underground palace and his subordinates perform blood sacrifices in his honor. The East African Federation and to some extent Madagascar remains the only fully independent territories on Africa, excluding South Africa although they are heavily associated with the American businesses. Military operations The first military operation associated with the Resource Rush is of course Operation 'Nemesis', which started it all. The ECA fought against the pro-GLA governments in North Africa, eventually culminating with the Battle of Dakar where the last GLA stronghold in the Sahara was destroyed. Following Nemesis, the Chinese invaded the destabilized regions on the Horn of Africa, Somalia and to some extent Ethiopia. Dubbed Operation 'Clean Sweep', several divisions of PLA Marines and Army battalions made landfall in north and south Somaliland, and began moving inwards. With no active government, Somalia was captured within a matter of weeks, however the rebels didn't rest. Ethiopia still had an active government highly against the Chinese occupiers, although a daring raid by PLA Special Forces, orchestrated by the ingenious General Bao Jin, the pro-GLA president of Ethiopia was assassinated and replaced by a pro-Chinese president instead. Ethiopia was later overwhelmed by the Chinese after their military was forced to stand down. Eritrea and Djibouti surrendered almost immediately, and after around five months, the Chinese had captured Sudan and Egypt as well. The Russian Federation made their move and arrived in Kenya and Tanzania in early 2038. Explained earlier the Russians forged a peaceful deal with the governments of the EAC (which later failed), and using their position in eastern Africa they moved inland towards South Sudan, which was under heavy GLA occupation. Several skirmishes between them and the Russian Ground Forces occurred, although the GLA was too underequipped to make any lasting effort (until later). In 2040, a recon patrol of the North Sudanese Army, controlled by the PLA, discovered a hidden Russian complex on the border between Ethiopia and South Sudan. The complex was identified to have a nuclear missile silo, which immedtiately alarmed the international community. Suvorov assured them they had no WMDs in Africa, but China doubted them. The so-called Sudanese Missile Crisis escalated out of control, prompting the US government to support China in an attempt to appease the hawkish occupation which called for a harder line against the resurgent Russian Federation. They formed the Pacific Peace Alliance, an alliance to lower Russia's strength and influence in Africa. When the Russians refused to respond and remove the base on the border, the two countries sent a joint task force to capture the facility as part of the infamous Operation 'Double Tap'. However, when the large Chinese battalion made their way to the front of the base, out of the missile compound rose in fact a large cannon with four individual barrels. The cannon decimated the Chinese attack force, leaving the US attack force alone in the backdoor. After the shameful defeat at Kurmuk the PPA was dissolved and the base remained, although the Russian presence in Africa would still diminish. Then, between 2038 and 2041, minor skirmishes and battles occurred on the borders with The Zone and protectorates/occupied zones, and rebel-PLA clashes in Somalia. Most notably, a European Continental Intelligence Agency agent was nearly killed by insurgents in Mogadishu. A PLA general by the name of Kun Sun, AKA 'Lawrence of Somalia', had defected from the Chinese occupants in Somalia in order to bring them independence (believed). Kun Sun orchestrated many attacks against the PLA government in Somalia and provided arms and ammunitions for the rebels. The Chinese were forced to escalate the conflict by deploying low-yield nuclear weapons. The insurgency continues to this day. In 2041, a Russian camp named Outpost Molotok of the famed Spetsnaz Tula Division was hit hard by the GLA, that had reappeared on the global map. They conducted a heavy defense of the camp but were ultimately forced into hiding by the new assets the GLA had acquired. General Yevgeny Orlov and his band of surviving soldiers were rescued by General Nikita Aleksandr of the Shock Divisions. This defeat at Outpost Molotok marked the beginning of the end for the Russians in Africa. More defeats following the siege of the camp led to President Suvorov in a dire position and he was forced to recall all the oversea Russian forces back to their motherland. Later during the 2040s, rebels had kidnapped the son of a wealthy businessman from America in South Africa. A squad of soldiers from a private military company was sent into The Zone in order to give the rebels two million USD in polished Krugerrands. However, it turns out the money inside the briefcase delivered to the rebels was fake and it was filled with explosives. The detonator went off too early and the private soldier squad barely made it out alive in their MRAP vehicle. Today, during the height of the Russo-European War, many believe the GLA are ready to make the next move in Africa and launch an offensive against the occupied territories and bring 'independence' to all of Africa. Category:Events Category:Lore